Episode 158
Episode 158 (aka the Moderately-Sober Breastcast ft. KaceyTron) is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It was the first episode to feature KaceyTron as a guest. Prev: Episode 157 Next: Episode 159 Highlights * Featured Video: Chancellor Scotty leads the Imperial States of America to take over Canada * The debut of KaceyTron. Videos Played # Guardian Angels ARE Real, Just Watch This # Revelation13net: Psychic control of clouds in the sky making them shrink by psychokinesis in Sept. 2015 # Gail Chord Schuler Endorses Donald Trump & Hillary Clinton # DORITOS ILLUMINATI RAINBOW CHIPS = NWO LGBT AGENDA Doritos Rainbows # Brett Keane: Screw Job - Elder Scrolls Online Puts My Money to Sleep! # Jaclyn Glenn caught plagiarizing again because she's an unoriginal hagraven (MIRROR) # Aaron Clarey Being A Cunt (not found) # Vigilant Christian: WHY DOES VIGILANT CHRISTIAN MAKE YOUTUBE VIDEOS? FAME? # CNN: Rand Paul on Trump: 'How is this Clown Fit to be President?' # News Segment: Donald Shrump's Tax Plan (not found) # News Segment: John Boner Quits (not found) Start Of The Show The Drunken Peasants started the episode by briefly shilling their shirts. They then brought KaceyTron on the show and she argued with the peasants about her stupid religious beliefs, among other things. They later discussed how KaceyTron identifies as a gamer-feminist. They continued to argue with Kacey about Christianity. Throughout the duration of this shitty futile debate, the peasants trolled and fucked around with Kacey while she barfed out shitty arguments against atheism. The peasants (who were acting like a bunch of dumbass trolls) were deliberately throwing dogshit arguments at Kacey. Kacey and the peasants then debated about the existence of starving angels. Kacey suggested that the peasants watch a video of a bunch of dumb fucks and poor bastards nearly dying; this video was somehow regarded as evidence for angels by Kacey. Next, the Cloud disappear guy, Revelation13net demonstrated the might of God to Kacey.... by making clouds disappear with his psychic powers. The peasants chanted in unison to make the cloud disappear. They looked at a video about the Jesuit Order trying to usurp Gail Chord Schuler as Empress of America. KaceyTron claims that Gail is a troll hired to make Christians look bad. Gail extends her support of Donald Trump and Shillary Clinton. Then, the Febreeze guy is now trying to convince the world that Doritos are going to make people gay with their new rainbow flavors. He claims that it was all set up by who else but The Illuminati. Then, Brett Keane complains about Elder Scrolls Online ''and his gripes regarding the no cross-compatibility with the PS4 and PC versions. KaceyTron mourns over Brett's "struggles", causing TJ to insult her big fat tits. They booted Kacey off the show with open hostility. Middle Of The Show After booting KaceyTron off the show, the peasants went into a break. Having returned from break, the peasants brought Jaclyn Glenn on the show so that TJ could question her recent plagiarism issue. Jaclyn apologized and expressed regret over her plagiarism. They then watched a video about that same plagiarism issue. Jaclyn left to go do other things. Then, Aaron Clarey began rambling with his stupid nonsense until the peasants wanted to kill themselves. Scotty announced that he would open an advice channel where suckers could pay him to ramble useless bullshit too. Next, The Vigilant Christian started crying like a bitch because people would DARE to suggest that he only undermines the Illuminati propaganda for money. He cried long enough to end California's drought. End Of The Show The peasants watched a CNN news report of Rand Paul complaining about how Donald Trump verbally raped him on stage during the last Republican debate. They then played a video of Trump talking about his tax plans. Trump apparently thinks money can appear out of nothing and he plans on giving everyone tax breaks while also spending shitloads on the Great Wall of America. They watched a video of a bunch of Republicunts reacting to John Boehner quitting. Quotes * "''So let me ask you a question. Who do you think between us has bigger tits?" - TJ asking KaceyTron * "Can you do some jumping jacks or something?" -'' TJ's request to Kacey ** "''Are you making fun of my weight now?" ''- Kacey's response to TJ's request * ''"Get the fuck out of here KaceyTron! Get out of here! Get outta here! We don't want you here" ''-TJ * "''You're garbage KaceyTron, you're fucking shit! Get her off my screen, Ben!" - TJ demanding that Kacey get booted off the show. * "You are the weakest link, goodbye!" ''- TJ's final words to Kacey before removing her from the show * ''"What am I pulling out?" - Ben * "After I eat Doritos, I always wanted to suck a cock afterwards." - TJ's take on his gay Doritos experience. Trivia *The DP are professional shit starters. *KaceyTron was a WoW player. *Doritos are the official chips of sucking cock. *TJ feels that the rightful place of girl gamers is preforming fellatio to the real male gamers. *Satan has a bigger dick than Jesus. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Stubs Category:Episodes featuring Jaclyn Glenn Category:Episodes featuring Guests